tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guns and Daggers: Archer v. Assassin
Prologue 1348 "Assassin, Caster, you'll be the first to go," Ayaka Sajyou had said. "Saber and I will be directly behind." That was what he had been told the day before. The day before, reports from the Magus Association had come about the last Servant, Lancer of Black. He had been summoned by a young magus, Bianca Esposito. However, Lancer and Bianca had gone en route to Tokyo before the Red Faction could strike. With that, Ayaka had sent Assassin and Caster along with their respective Masters on two routes. Leo and Assassin would go to , , where there were rumors of one of the Black Faction Masters hiding out in that city. Altea and Caster would go a different route: south towards Bucharest. After parting ways, Leo had a chat with his siblings before shadow-traveling into the depths of Russia. He stumbled out inside . "Good thing the Church is empty..." "Jeez, Master, I seriously hate your way of travel," Assassin muttered. "Sorry, Assassin, I just really hate Customs and such," he shrugged. "On a side note, I've always wanted to visit this place. Thank God I have an item on my bucket list that takes me to our target city." "Whatever, Master," Assassin replied. "Let's just take a look around. Zeno De Gracia should be around here somewhere." Leo nodded and envisioned the road in front of the cathedral before again melting into the shadows. ---- He popped out next a streetlight. It was strange that no one was out walking. "Perhaps they are having lunch...?" "Master, I will stay invisible for now," Assassin stated. "I don't yet sense a Servant in the proximity." "Best we can do is take a walk!" Leo announced. "Maybe I'll bump into someone!" Leo took his first stride and realized that he had appeared not on the main road but an empty side road. He was taken aback by the number of people walking and talking. He joined the crowd, blending in. "Hey, Archer, have you sensed anyone who could be hunting me?" asked Zeno De Gracia. Perched on a building roof, the Black Master peered into the crowds below. "No. They're being stealthy, so you have to be careful." replied Archer. "Pfft, like you don't have to be worried?" Zeno responded jokingly. "I don't have to worry about myself; I can easily kill anyone sent by the Magus Association. However, I do have to worry about you." Zeno looked confused at Archer's response and started to chuckle. "Why'd you respond so seriously to a joke?" This time, it was Archer's turn to look confounded. "I thought you were being serious." Archer sighed and looked down the roof the two were stationed on. Archer noticed a few men in suits, each one looking like the typical secret agent from a movie. Zeno looked over Archer's shoulder and noticed them as well. "Hey Archer, we should get moving." Archer grabbed Zeno's hand and started running across the roofs of several buildings, with Zeno humorously flying behind him. "Master, magus," Assassin whispered. "Yes, I am aware, Assassin," Leo replied. "Are they targeting me...?" "I don't think so," Assassin pondered. "They seem to be after another target." "I think I know who. The one responsible for the burning of Clock Tower." Assassin muttered wistfully, "Zeno De Gracia, huh..." "Let's follow them," Leo suggested. With his hands in his jeans, he began to casually follow the men in suits. Chapter One Archer stopped suddenly after they got a few buildings away. The sudden stop slammed Zeno onto the hard roof, which led to a groan of pain coming from him. "Hey, Arch-" Zeno's speaking was interrupted by Archer's hand covering his mouth. Zeno looked at Archer with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Be quiet, Master. I believe we're getting tailed by more than just those people..." Out of seemingly nowhere, Archer conjured a sniper and looked down the sights, seeing more of the men around the area. "Master, they've stopped," Assassin whispered, having noticed that something had paused. "They took note of us...?" Leo slowly began removing his hand from his jacket pocket. "Master, let me take care of them," she stated. "I'm beginning to sense something other than those magi that are aiming directly at me." "It must be Archer of Black," Leo exclaimed in a hushed voice. "We must not draw attention. Try not to make anything to showy, Assassin. It would be a problem if mortals discovered our ritual." "Understood, Master," Assassin replied. "Wait," Leo ordered. Assassin stumbled as she stopped. Leo's Mystic Eyes activated. He peered towards rooftops across the street. "I sense Command Spells. He's here." "He has a high vantage point," Assassin growled. "He's currently advantageous. Curse this." "Just standby, Assassin," Leo ordered. "I'm quite sure as an Archer, he'll try to pick us off from the distance first. I doubt he'll want close-quarters combat." "...Understood, Master." As Archer was searching his sights, he noticed Assassin and Leo, but he had no idea who they were, and ignored them as he continued searching down his sights. He lined up a shot to one of the agents' head and fired. "HOLY HELL!" Zeno jumped back in a panic after hearing the gunfire, he glanced towards the direction in which the shot was fired and noticed blood covering a few pedestrians. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Archer grinned and looked back at Zeno. "Finger slipped, Master." Leo did a double-take when he heard the gunshot. Holding his hand over his mouth to prevent an extremely unruly scream from escaping, he shouted, Assassin! "Way ahead of you, Master!" she replied verbally. She leaped into the air and bounded across roofs. Once locating Archer, she charged at him. As for Leo, he was still on the ground and decided to wipe the memories of the men sent. His eyes glowed beige again as he casually walked up to them and stared directly into their eyes. All four's eyes rolled back into their skulls and they lost consciousness. Smirking, Leo stood up and directing mana into the circuits in his legs, he made one jump towards the roof.